(RE)VOLT
by elessargreystone
Summary: Both worlds are dying out, but she has a plan. Smash them together. From the shards, she will create a mosaic with a thousand shades, spanning across the Earth. She will achieve the Dream that is her legacy. But first, she has to save him...The boy with empty eyes, the one with a sword ready to plunge through his heart, and Destiny ready to give the blow. Badass!Fleur/Harry
**(RE)VOLT Chapter 1**

 **\- ϟ -**

She stood out in a way I had never seen before. She didn't feel like a wolf among sheep, or like a diamond in the coal. But she felt different. Apart. One thing is absolutely sure. I have never encountered someone else like her. And I doubt I ever will.

 **\- (A) -**

We stepped out of the carriage, and the cold hit us hard. I had a brief compassionate thought for all the other girls wearing silk skirts, but appropriately dressed as I was, the cold wasn't unbearable. It was more invigorating than anything. Most of us had our breath taken away by the castle. You would think that when you'd seen a magical castle, you'd seen them all, but I guess not. Where Beauxbatons is refined and fragile, Hogwarts is crude and resistant. Its walls look thick enough to stop siege spells, and they must have been built for this very purpose. The fact that it was built by only four wizards only makes it more impressive. I couldn't wait to explore its nooks and crannies.

And wreck some havoc. But that's another matter entirely.

 **\- ϟ -**

Her smile was broad and cheeky. The kind you'd see the twins wearing right before they pull off this week's "Greatest prank of their lives". I could already feel my lips stretching with the same smile. That's how contagious it was. I stopped looking at her when Hermione's elbow firmly planted itself in my ribs, and I turned to face her and avoid getting more bruises on my ribcage. I noticed that her gaze was focused on the very same girl.

"Oh...The poor girl…" Hermione said, a frown of concern marring her features.

I first thought that we mustn't have been looking at the same girl, Because it was quite obvious that she felt more than alright. She was downright giddy.

"Hermione...Which one are you talking about?"

"The one who's wearing a boy's uniform, of course. Weren't you looking at her too? I thought you were."

I looked up to check, and Hermione was right indeed (then again, when wasn't she?), the girl was wearing a boy's uniform. Guess I was too focused on whatever it was about her that had caught my attention to notice.

"Yeah...That's the one I was looking at, but I hadn't noticed that she was wearing a boy's uniform."

"Why were you looking at her then?" She said with a reproachful tone.I still don't know if she was acting out of prudery or because she thought that I was above such things.

"She just...She felt different. Apart."

Hermione's frown disappeared at my answer, so it must have satisfied her.

"I felt the same. I just...I just hope her classmates aren't bullying her because of how she dresses." Hermione said looking quite crestfallen, making me feel a rush of warmth in my chest at the caring attitude of my best friend. That empathy, that gigantic capacity to care for everyone, be they house elves or strangers, was one of the reasons that made Hermione such a good person. More than good in fact, great. More than her intelligence, more than her bossiness, more than her respect for authority, more than her love for books and knowledge, that's what made Hermione Granger Hermione Granger. An incredibly caring person. And I love her for it.

 **Ⓐ -∞- ϟ**

 **\- ϟ -**

"The champion for Beauxbatons is…"

Dumbledore caught the second piece of paper to come out of the cup, and read it.

"Fleur Delacour!"

I looked at the Beauxbatons' delegation sitting at the Ravenclaw table, as did all the other students, to watch the girl me and Hermione had noticed the day before rise and make her way to the room where Viktor Krum had gone with the same cheeky smile she had wore when she arrived. From the corner of my eye, I watched the reaction of her classmates. There were quite a few angry glares and jeers directed at her, but it wasn't surprising. More surprising was the fierce hatred some of them seemed to display for her.

 **\- (A) -**

The morons' reaction to my designation as Beauxbatons' Champion was hilarious. If I had had time to spare, I would have stayed just to laugh at them. But since I couldn't, I just laughed thinking about the chaos I was going to unleash on this poor, innocent castle. They had no idea what they'd let enter their dear school.

I just hope this is the right way.

I just hope that my legacy will be Anarchy, not chaos.

 **\- ϟ -**

I clapped along with everyone at Cedric's designation. I didn't know him well, but from the little I knew, he was fair and friendly. A true Hufflepuff, if there ever was one. He deserved being Hogwarts' Champion. The room fell silent as another piece of paper was thrown out of the cup. Another Champion had been chosen, as crazy as it sounded.

"Harry Potter."

I didn't understand at the moment. Why everyone was looking at me. Why I could only see hatred, fear and disgust in their eyes. I was rooted to my spot, trying to make sense of it all. My lack of reaction prompted Dumbledore to call for me again.

"Harry Potter!"

I recognized Dumbledore's voice this time. Hermione shoved me from behind, leaving me no choice but to get up. Ron was looking at me. I wasn't the most perceptive person, but the emotions that were displayed on my best friend's face weren't hard to decipher. Hatred. Disgust. Fury. He snarled at me. Hermione steered me away from him, and pushed me in the direction of the staff table from her seat. I tried looking up, but they were all looking at me.

I don't remember walking to the room. All I could feel was the weight of the hundred pairs of eyes pinning me down, bringing dark thoughts to the light. Amidst the storm that was my mind, I distinctly remember wishing to go back to the cold, emotionless isolation of my cupboard.

Eventually, I reached the back room's door.

 **\- (A) -**

One of the younger students entered the room. He looked...He looked like he had just went through Hell. His arms were limp, and his eyes empty. I called out to him.

"Hey kid, everything alright?"

He looked at me, his expression unreadable at first, but soon enough it began to ooze fear. He was about to curl up on himself when the door flew open, making him whirl around to face the Headmasters and two Hogwarts' professors.

Two of _them_ entered the room. One had bought his way out of jail by snitching on a few others. The other never got convicted, on Dumbledore's word, but I don't trust his word. And I will not let them hurt me. Or anyone else.

" _Magnesia Ignis_!"

 **\- ϟ -**

She asked me if I was alright. I didn't answer. I should have. I heard the door opening, and I turned to face my judgment. I already knew that nobody would believe me. It pained me to say it, but I didn't really think that even Professor McGonagall would be on my side in this. Unfortunately, I was right. However, as soon as the door closed, a blinding light accompanied by a loud shrill noise exploded from behind me, illuminating the Headmasters and teachers in front of me, blinding them as they held their hands over their ears. I stood unmoving as Fleur rushed past me in a blur of silver and blue. She forced her way through the group of wizards and witches, rushing past her Headmistress, Dumbledore and McGonagall to knock out Snape with a powerful blow of her elbow to his temple, following up with a Stupefy deftly aimed at Karkaroff. Krum made for his wand, but a shake of Fleur's wand and her expression convinced him otherwise. She made her way back to our side of the room leisurely, seeming absolutely unconcerned by the consequences of her actions, twirling her wand and patting Headmistress Maxine on the back on the way. She stood to a halt in front of me, and healed my ringing ears with a flick of her wand.

"Everything alright, kid?"

A chuckle escaped my lips at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

"A little better now. Thanks." I answered her.

 **Ⓐ -∞- ϟ**

"Change, rather than your desires, the order of the World."

Alain Damasio, _**La Zone du Dehors**_

 **\- ϟ -** : Harry Potter's point of view

 **\- (A) -** : Fleur Delacour's point of view

 **Ⓐ -∞- - ϟ -** : scene break **  
**


End file.
